Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon. Many integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer, and individual dies on the wafer are singulated by sawing between the integrated circuits along a scribe line. The individual dies are typically packaged separately, in multi-chip modules, for example, or in other types of packaging.
As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, challenges from both fabrication and design issues have resulted in the development of three-dimensional designs, such as the fin field effect transistor (FinFET). FinFETs are fabricated with a thin vertical “fin” (or fin structure) extending from a substrate. The channel of the FinFET is formed in this vertical fin. A gate is provided over the fin. The advantages of a FinFET may include reducing the short channel effect and providing a higher current flow.
Although existing FinFET devices and methods of fabricating FinFET devices have generally been adequate for their intended purpose, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.